


Lucky We're In Love In Every Way

by valiumcolouredsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Ugh, and also the first thing i ever wrote ever, fluffffffff, i was such a sap a year ago, this is also not finished but oh well, this is legitimately just complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiumcolouredsky/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just cute breakfast fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky We're In Love In Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is seriously over a year old i can't even  
> i never finished it so it's kinda just cut off in the middle oh well

As sun was creeping in the window, Niall’s bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Harry laid with his head curled into the blonde boy’s chest, breathing in his scent. His curls draped over his eyes ever so gently as he lay asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

 

Niall looked down and smiled at the sight in front of him. He leant down and pressed a kiss into Harry’s temple. The boy’s eyes wearily opened. He looked up and smiled at Niall as he leaned in for a kiss. It started out slow but soon turned passionate. They were interrupted by a grumbling from Niall’s stomach. Laughing, Harry pulled away.

 

“Is my little leprechaun hungry?” He asked.

 

“Starved.” Niall responded.

 

“Well then I better go make breakfast!” Harry said, removing the covers and getting up from the bed.

 

Niall jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen ahead of Harry, excited for what Harry was going to make. It was always a surprise with him, never knowing what he would cook. Harry made his way into the kitchen to find a jumpy Niall sitting on a stool at the island.

 

“Good morning, babe.” Harry said as he walked over to give Niall a kiss.

 

“Morning, Curly.” The blonde boy said with that radiant smile that Harry loved so much.

 

“So what’s for breakfast today, Haz?”

 

“Hmm… What about… pancakes and eggs?” he suggested.

 

Niall grew very excited. Harry’s pancakes were always the best. He loved having a boyfriend who was such a great cook because he wasn’t too great at cooking. Plus, he loved to eat. He ate as much as he wanted and never gained a pound.

 

As Harry bustled about the kitchen gathering ingredients for the pancakes, Niall stood there watching, wondering what to do. Harry set down cheese, flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, and milk on the counter. He turned around to find Niall standing about.

 

“If you want to, you can make the eggs, Ni.” The curly haired boy suggested.

 

“Sure! Well I mean, I-I can at least try to,” He said shyly, “but don’t blame me if they turn out bad.”

 

Harry just smiled at him. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine, love.” He handed him the cheese and the egg carton after taking two for the pancakes. Niall got a pan out of the cupboard and walked over to the stove. Meanwhile, Harry was mixing together the ingredients for the batter. Niall walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Haz, I can’t get the stove to light.” He said with a frown.

 

Harry turned around in his arms and planted a kiss in the middle of his forehead. “Here, let me help you with that.” He said with a smirk as he led Niall back to the stove. He twisted the knob and turned the stove on with ease. The smaller boy stood there with his arms crossed, pouting his lip. Harry pulled him into a hug.

 

“It’s no fair Harry. I’m not good at anything.” He whined.

 

Harry gasped, taking a step back, “Niall James Horan, you take that back. You’re amazing.”

 

Niall stood there looking in a state of contemplation, then sighed saying, “Yeah. You’re right. I guess I am.” and smiled looking up at the taller boy. Harry returned the smile and smacked his arse with a “Let’s get back to breakfast, eh?”

 

Niall smiled at his boyfriend and turned back to the now hot pan on the stove. He cracked a few eggs into the pan and started to mix them. Harry walked back over to the counter to finish mixing the batter.

 

When he was done, he pulled out a skillet and walked up next to Niall. He placed the skillet on the burner, turning it on. While waiting for the skillet to heat up, he went to get the batter. He came back to the stove and started spooning the batter onto the skillet. Everything was going fine until a few minutes later when Niall let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Harry, I’m doing this all wrong! I think I burned them.” He said, pouting.

 

Harry looked down at Niall, shaking his head. He looked in the pan that Niall had been stirring. 

 

"You're doing fine, babe." he leaned down and planted a sweet, loving kiss on Niall's lips. 

 

Niall smiled up at his boyfriend, as a blush crept up his neck and filled his cheeks with that all too familiar rose colour that Harry loved. He thought Niall was cute when he blushed. Harry smirked at him and turned back to the pancakes. He expertly flipped them, while Niall stared at him in awe.

 

"What?" Harry questioned. 

 

"Nothing," Niall smirked, looking down twiddling his thumbs. "I'm just glad you're my boyfriend." he stated, beaming up at Harry.

 

"Aww. Nialler, I'm glad you're my boyfriend too. I love you, baby." he said, placing a delicate kiss on Niall's cheek. It was filled with love and Niall knew Harry's words were true. 

 

"I love you too, Hazza."

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really terrible too   
> i mean yolo right?


End file.
